


Connection

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, also a lisa appreciation fic!!, friends to gfs, i lov them so much..., soft lisayuki, the rest of roselia are mentioned, there are several in-game and event references hehehe, this is mainly from yukina's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Yukina doesn’t realize it until one day, it dawns upon her that she may have fallen for her best friend.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> catch me cryin softly in a corner over lisayuki,,, i probably yell about them too much tbh. in another news, kiseki broke me and hidamari rhodonite as the last encore song for their live broke me too
> 
> when i saw the art for roselia's new title screen i think i stopped breathing for one second.

 

“Here, Yukina.” Lisa says absently, passing a pack of sugar to the silver-haired girl next to her, “You take sugar with your coffee right?”

 

“...Thank you,” Yukina blinks in slight surprise before accepting it, as a warm feeling sets in her heart.

 

_Lisa...remembers._

 

Sometimes it’s the little things and details that Lisa remembers that makes Yukina feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

 

It’s the small gestures that cause an unexplainable sense of joy within her, knowing that Lisa does take notice of and is attentive to small details regarding her. Each time Lisa points something out, warmth bubbles from within her; she feels her heartbeat flutter a little when her best friend gives her this gentle and kind smile, as if to say “ _Of course I’ll remember things about Yukina"._

 

Yukina stares at the pack of sugar that’s still grasped in her hands, a small smile twitching at the end of her lips.

.

.

.

She does not realize how often she’s stealing glances at Lisa throughout the rest of Roselia's meeting in the family restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Yukina’s cheeks burst into flames as her gaze burns into the television set, where a recording of their second live is being played. The rest of Roselia are gathered by the sofa in Lisa’s house, watching their own recorded live. According to Sayo (to which Yukina wholeheartedly agrees with), they are to watch it as a form of self-reflection for future lives.

 

She finds herself mesmerized, unable to tear her eyes away from a particular figure, who’s jamming away on the slick bass, a leg up on the platform cooly; the confidence that exudes from the familiar figure, along with the slight smirk that she sent to the audience causes Yukina’s breath to hitch and her heart to skip a beat.

 

It’s a different Lisa that’s she used too, quite unlike the kind and gentle Lisa who’s always next to her smiling. This Lisa was able to get the crowd going with an almost seductive smirk and a wink, along with the quick and fluid strums of the bass.

 

“...Yukina? Are you alright? You look a little red in the face…” A worried probe from Lisa snaps Yukina out of her thoughts.

 

“I-I’m fine.” Yukina reminds herself to breathe as she clears her throat quietly.

 

“I’m fine.” She repeats quietly, as if trying to convince herself.

 

Her heart continues to pound a tad faster.

 

She’s definitely _not_ fine.

 

* * *

 

Yukina used to think that practice and skills were all she needed to perform her best on stage.

 

But when they are on stage, she feels herself getting strung along by the music - the sounds from the instruments from the rest of Roselia that reverberates through her sparks the passion burning within her, propelling her forward with greater determination.

 

It sends a thrill of exhilaration throughout her body as her voice grows louder and stronger - until it finally explodes during the chorus, riling their audience up.

 

However, despite the elation that courses through her, it’s the deep, yet distinct sounds of Lisa’s bass next to her that calms her, that grounds her back to reality.

 

Strangely, just knowing that Lisa is near her is enough to make her feel at ease.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to how Lisa looks, Yukina knows that Lisa is someone who often hides how she feels, especially when it comes to things she feels that would worry others.

 

It’s evident in how she avoids looking at anyone when she quickly changes the subject. There are little things that the brunette does, that the silver-haired girl notices but does not mention. The way Lisa sometimes looks at her nails wistfully, the way she fiddles with her fingers that are rough from playing the bass when she thinks no one is looking. She knows that Lisa is self-conscious about them - although the brunette had never once blamed the band or anyone else for it. Lisa is devoted to and loves Roselia just as much as she does, Yukina is sure of it.

 

Each time Yukina tries to approach Lisa, she halts in her steps and hesitates. Even though they’ve known each other for so long, there are times where Yukina feels a little distant from the outgoing and bright girl.

 

The silver-haired girl isn’t the best with words.  

 

But Lisa is also one of the most genuine person Yukina knows. She's compassionate and she’s great at taking care of others, and despite Lisa’s own insistent denial that she’s not, Yukina knows her best friend well and immediately vetoes it whenever Lisa protests.

 

There are times Yukina wishes Lisa is able to see and _understand_ how important she is to Roselia - to _her._

 

Perhaps one day Yukina would be able to be more honest about her feelings.

 

One day, where she would be able to reach out to Lisa like she did to her.

 

* * *

 

Yukina absolutely loves Lisa’s homemade cookies.

 

Yet, they're one of the few things she has never really admitted to the girl in question herself, though more often than not, she's unable to help the small and blissful smile when she eats them.

 

She doesn't realize it until Lisa points out one day when they are hanging out on the rooftop after school and Lisa has made a new batch of cookies for Yukina to try.

 

“Ah~ Yukina, you’re so cute~” Lisa gives her trademark grin, her voice light yet filled with affection that she usually reserves for Yukina.

 

The comment alone is enough to cause heat to rush up against Yukina’s cheeks, as she becomes too flustered to notice the wistful and soft look that Lisa displays.

 

“S-Stop teasing me,” Yukina tries to protest but the crack in her voice betrays her vulnerability.

 

Yukina doesn’t really understand why she’s starting to feel more flustered around Lisa. This wasn’t the first time the brunette had said that she was cute.

 

“You’re even more adorable when you’re all flustered~” Lisa continues mercilessly, her grey eyes dancing with mirth, and Yukina's cheeks burn further.

 

“L-Lisa-”

 

“- _Eeeek_ -!” A sudden light scream from Lisa causes Yukina to jump in slight panic, alarmed.

 

“What's wrong? Lisa-”

 

“S-Spider-!” Lisa manages to stutter out, pointing a shaky finger at the offending bug that's just a few centimeters away from them.

 

Yukina blinks, and before she's able to say another word, the silver-haired girl feels a warmth pressing against her and a death grip on her shoulders.

 

Lisa has scooted closer towards Yukina, half hugging her in fear of the spider.

 

“L-Lisa?” Yukina tries to calm her now rapidly thundering heart but Lisa only pushes herself closer to the Yukina, causing the latter’s face to flush brightly, the pain of Lisa's grasp on her shoulders long forgotten.

 

_T-Too close…!_

 

Yukina swallows the dry lump in her throat, still fixed to the ground, unmoving. Forget about the spider- Yukina’s only able to think about the fact that Lisa’s _too close_ for comfort; the palpitations of her heart makes it hard for her to focus.

 

_That’s right...Lisa’s always been bad at handling insects and bugs._

 

Yukina tries to not think about how she’s able to feel Lisa’s breath tickling against her exposed neck, and swallows again.

 

It lasts for a few more seconds before Yukina notices (barely) that the spider has moved on in the opposite direction.

 

“...It’s gone now.” Yukina manages to croak out.

 

Immediately, Yukina feels the grip on her relax in relief.

 

“S-Sorry, Yukina- I’m just…” Lisa looks sheepish and a somewhat embarrassed. “...bad with creepy crawlies so…”

 

Not trusting her own voice, Yukina only nods in understanding.

 

Despite having removed herself from Yukina, Lisa still stays close to Yukina, such that their shoulders and thighs bump into each other every now and then.

 

Yukina’s cheeks remain warm as newfound nervousness starts to flutter at the pit of her stomach.

 

Lisa looks kind of relieved, and somewhat apologetic before she leans in to rest her head against Yukina’s shoulder. The bassist doesn't say anything, but instead, relaxes against the silver-haired girl comfortably.

 

_Oh._

 

Yukina thinks about the times she’s nervous and flustered around Lisa. She thinks about how loudly her heart has been beating against her chest and all the looks she has snuck when she thinks Lisa isn’t looking.

 

_Oh._

 

It then dawns upon her as everything starts to click into place.

 

She’s in love with Lisa.

 

* * *

 

Yukina likes to think that she isn't one to show her emotions readily or to wear her heart on her sleeves; she's usually stoic and calm but her mask cracks momentarily when she feels something soft against her lips.

 

She's too stunned to react - her mind blanks as her face turns scarlet red - something that keeps happening when she's around Lisa. She feels slightly dizzy - _did Lisa just kiss her?_ The silver-haired girl also vaguely tastes the slight citrus from Lisa's chapstick.

 

Red hue further crawls up her cheeks and she feels a shiver down her spine when Lisa whispers her name hoarsely, running a thumb down her burning cheeks with an intense yet indescribable look that borders on wistfulness and gentleness.

 

When Lisa finally steps away, Yukina is left breathless, her heart pounding too loudly against her chest.

 

_Lisa..._

 

Lisa is the one who breaks the silence that falls upon them. "Yukina...I-" Guilt is written all over her face, and the brunette looks conflicted.

 

Yukina immediately recognizes the familiar expression of regret and knows what Lisa wants to say - because they've been together since they were young, the silver-haired girl is able to read her childhood friend well. Before Lisa is able to say another word, Yukina finds herself taking a step forward and leans in.

 

Lisa's lips do indeed taste like citrus, Yukina notes when her own lips come into contact with Lisa's. She hears a sharp intake of breath from the other girl and presses in again for another kiss, relishing in its softness. It effectively cuts any words from Lisa off when she feels Lisa's lips move against hers.

 

All too soon, Yukina releases her captive, and she finds herself staring at the red-faced bassist before her, who seems to be having a little breakdown of her own as she starts to stammer incoherently.

 

_…Cute._

 

"I like you, Lisa." Yukina hears herself say, surprising herself at how easily she's able to convey her feelings. Maybe because it's Lisa, the girl who has always been by her side, the girl who has seen her at her best and worst. Lisa always has had this special effect on her. Yukina’s sure of her feelings, and is almost certain that Lisa feels the same way as her.

 

Lisa's mouth gapes open adorably, her eyes widen slightly in disbelief as she stares at Yukina, rooted to the ground. It takes her another solid second before she turns all red again, and Yukina has to resist the urge to hug the other girl. Lisa’s just too adorable when she's all red like that.

 

"I...like you too, Yukina." Lisa's bashful admission is barely a whisper but Yukina hears it clear enough.

 

A rare genuine smile crosses Yukina's features as she grasps Lisa's hands, locking their fingers together and she rests her forehead against the bassist's.

 

She feels Lisa squeezing their hands together more tightly.

 

Her smile widens.

 

 _I_ _love you, Lisa._

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i forget to add this but constructive criticisms are welcomed! 
> 
> also hi pls feel free to hmu (@polarbearsign on tumblr) to talk, cri or yell about lisayuki,,, (or bandori in general)
> 
> lol i'll definitely be back with more lisayuki after ch2 of roselia's band stories :'))))


End file.
